masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Johnnytopsidee
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Unknown boy page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 21:36, February 11, 2012 Edit Warring Note that you are now edit warring over the "Jack" article and edit warring is a bannable offense. You cannot used leaked information as a valid source for your information so either find another source, or stop adding leaked information into articles as that is also a bannable offense. Lancer1289 01:13, March 5, 2012 (UTC) NO you stop i am not leacking information and am giving the truth of it from what i have found out and you are just trying to cover it up. so you are they one how should just backofff of other people's busness. GOT IT!!!!!! :As I state at the top of my talk page, I ask users who I left a message to respond on their talk page. Because of this, I have moved this here. :As to your comment, it is leaked information because there is no way to verify the information. Until the game is officially released and can be verified, it is still leaked information. No one is trying to cover anything up, so get that thought out of your head. If we cannot verify the information, or it comes from leaked information, then it isn't valid. Once it can be verified, it can be added, but not until then. :Your attitude is also needlessly combative and completely unnecessary. Lancer1289 01:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC) i do have information on jack and that she is a teacher,heres my proof, watch all of it ok: thumb|px|right :I've deleted the video because wiki policy does not allow videos to be uploaded. In addition, since ME3 has not officially released yet, gameplay videos like this constitute leaked material. Info from such videos will not be valid and permissible in articles until after the official launch. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:35, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Once again, I ask people to respond to comments on their talk page, not mine. I ask this quite polielty on my talk page. ::What I would have said, has already been stated. Lancer1289 01:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Uploading Videos Please be aware that ME Wiki has a strict policy against uploading videos of any kind onto the site. The video you recently uploaded has been deleted for violating this policy. Continuing to upload videos may result in additional warnings and/or a block if necessary. Thanks. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Categories Please stop adding nonexistent and irrelevant categories into articles. They are unneeded and again, don't exist. Lancer1289 03:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) well' thay fit the profile i am just organizing things by gender every wiki characters need to have gender catagories :Since you didn't read my message before, I'm not going to state it again becuase you can read it above. That is again not how we do things here. We don't need useless categories like that. Lancer1289 04:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC)